An Undertale Christmas
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Sans tries to give Papyrus the perfect gift for Christmas. ONESHOT!


Christmas was coming on the surface and Frisk's family was getting prepared for the occasion.

Toriel was working in the kitchen, getting cookies prepared not only for Santa but for the party that was to happen on Christmas day. Papyrus was working on decorations for the tree with the young human helping out. And Sans…was nowhere to be found.

An hour and a half went by and still no sign of the rounder skeleton. Papyrus and Frisk were now decorating and Toriel was watching them work.

"Excellent work you two." the goat complimented as everything but the star was on the tree.

"Thanks Toriel!" Papyrus beamed. He then frowned as he looked to the tree. "Although…something's missing…" Frisk nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh…you mean the star? That isn't going on the tree until midnight, when Christmas officially begins. Frisk's gonna put it on the tree."

The little human clapped her hands excitedly.

"No. Not that…" the slim skeleton said as he inspected the living room. "Where's Sans? He was suppose to help decorate."

"I don't know…" the goat replied as Frisk shrugged her shoulders. "He probably went to work…"

Papyrus' bottom jaw has quivered a little bit as the thought sank in. "B- But it's Christmas Eve…" he turned to Toriel. "Me and you got the day off from work and…" his gaze turns to Frisk. "And Frisk has no school. Why isn't Sans at home with us?"

The human said something in sign language and Toriel nodded. "Oh…your right Frisk…" she turns to the sad skeleton. "Maybe he just went out to get something…?"

Papyrus nods but sighs as he walked over to the window, where he saw snow softly falling onto the ground. What was his brother up to?

~I~I~

Ever since the barrier was broken several months earlier, Sans tried to learn where everything was. From the shopping centers to the grocery stores to the fast food joints. And although he may have memorized all of the city, that didn't stop him from getting lost.

He had gone to every toy store (including thrift shops) and every other stores that sold toys but he couldn't find a single thing.

Couldn't find a single thing for Papyrus. At least not one that he thought that his brother would like.

Saddened, Sans heads into Grillby's and silently takes a seat right in front of the owner.

"Something the matter?" Grillby asked the skeleton in concern.

He sighed. "Grillz, I'm…not doing so hot…"

The flame softly chuckled but not hearing Sans laugh along, knew this was quite serious. "What's the matter?"

"I can't find anything to give Papyrus for Christmas. I've searched every store but…I can't find anything."

The burning entity tapped his chin in thought. There had to be something that Papyrus would like. He then looked back at Sans.

"Did you try making something?"

"Hmm…" the skeleton stared at the table top before looking back up at the flame person. "Ya know, I'm not the hands on type of person Grill. Well…I USE to be but…" he stares back at his hands. "I lost my touch…"

The flame person grasps his hands onto Sans' bony ones. "No you haven't. Nobody can just lose inspiration and motivation like that. You have to try…" he then smiles. "and I know exactly how."

Grillby let go of the skeleton and rushed into the back room. He came out seconds later with a black jacket on and went out of his station.

Since nobody else was in the parlor, Grillby was able to quickly close up shop and take Sans into his car, which was parked out back.

"Where are we going?" the smaller monster asked.

The flame didn't reply. Instead, he sat in the driver's seat, which Sans followed but sat on the passenger's side and buckled in. Grillby then shoved the key into the key hole and left the establishment.

The car ride was rather silent as Sans stared out the window of the vehicle. The skeleton watched many families playing out in the snow. But one family in particular seeped into his mind.

There were two boys: one looked about five while the other was about twelve making a snowman. The snowy masterpiece was almost done, just missing a carrot nose. Their father came out of the house carrying their desired vegetable and the youngest of the two wanted to do it. So since the snowman was too talk for the little boy to reach, his big brother lifted him up so that the carrot can be placed right where it should be.

Sans was so content by this scene that he didn't notice that the car stopped right next door to the said family's house. Grillby shook the skeleton a bit and, when he came to, the duo headed into the flame's home.

Once inside, they were greeted to the scent of gingerbread. Grillby smiled as he called.

"Aurora my dear, I'm home."

"Hello father." A green flame girl, who looked about seventeen, entered the room. She was holding a tray of gingerbread men in front of her as she appeared from the kitchen.

She sat the cookies down and kissed her father on the cheek. She then notices Sans.

"Oh. You brought company!"

"Why yes. Aurora dear, you remember Sans."

She giggled. "Yes I remember. His brother broke our window when he and his brother came over for dinner that one time after we moved to the surface."

Aurora then points over to the window next to the front door. It was fixed with super glue but you could clearly tell that it had been shattered due to the cracks in the glass along with the creamy orange paste holding it together. Sans smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that…I did say I was gonna pay for it…but I guess I forgot…" he dug into his pocket and pulled out several wrinkled hundred dollar bills. "Here ya go! There may be some extra money in there but you can keep it Aurora."

"Thank you so much." She hugged the skeleton before rushing upstairs. "I'm gonna count this Dad!"

"Alright." He chuckled as he slipped off his jacket and placed it on the couch. He then headed towards the stairs. He looked over at Sans. "I'll be back."

The skeleton simply nodded and sat around on the couch, swinging his dangling feet around. He looked over at the tray of cookies Aurora had recently set on the coffee table and licked his lips.

He looked around to make sure no one was around before stuffing one of the treats into his mouth. His sockets when wide for a second then hummed in bliss. Sans then ate a few more of the treats and even placed some in his pockets until he heard footsteps coming downstairs.

Even though he still had big chunks of cookie still in his mouth, he swallowed anyway to hide the evidence. He coughed and jagged on the food but covered his mouth when Grillby reentered the room.

He looked at the skeleton for one second before saying. "You ate most of the cookies, didn't you?"

"No…" Sans rasped out before coughing again.

The flame man sighed as he went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of eggnog.

He handed it to his guest, who immediately gulped it down. After that, he sighed in relief after a few more coughs.

Grillby then placed a suitcase down on the table. It wasn't like any Sans had seen before. It was red with white and green stripes. It also had a label that said "To Papyrus".

"Give this to him." The flame instructed as he opened the case to find it empty. "I was planning on making him something too and I had an idea for it. But…I needed someone to put it into action for me. Can you do that Sans?"

The skeleton grinned. "You bet ya! Thanks old pal!"

"No problem…oh, and one more thing." He takes out a cardboard box. "You're gonna need this…but you won't need if you let me help you."

"Of course!"

~I~I~

The sun rose with a start the next day and Papyrus was the first to get up.

"It's CHRISTMAS!" he cheered as he sprang out of bed.

He clumsily got into his slippers and raced to the bedroom next door. This room happened to belong to Frisk.

The tall monster quickly shook her. "Wake up Frisk! It's CHRISTMAS!"

The child let out a soft yawn and sat up in her bed. Her eyes then widened as she turned to Papyrus uncertainly. He thought he had lied to her.

"No way Frisk! It's CHRISTMAS! I mean it!"

She gasped as she and the skeleton ran into Toriel's room. After opening the door, Papyrus shouted.

"TORIEL! It's CHRISTMAS!"

The goat woman shrieked as she fell out of bed. Frisk went to her side to make sure she was okay.

"I'm alright my child." She stated as the human helped her up.

Papyrus and Frisk then led her downstairs where they saw presents littered under the tree and Sans sleeping on the couch.

The slim skeleton let out a gasp. "Sans!"

The smaller of the Skele-bros awoken and sleepily turned to his brother. He smiled. "Merry Christmas Pap."

The two brothers hugged (in this case, Papyrus hugged Sans) and the taller of the two cried. "It's a CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!"

Frisk giggled and clapped her hands as Toriel simply smiled warmly at the duo.

"What took you so long to get home Sans?"

The goat nodded. "It took Papyrus forever to go to sleep. He was…"

"SO WORRIED!" the said skeleton finished as some tears slid down his cheekbones. "I thought you were lost and I was going to go find you."

"At midnight mind you." Toriel added.

Sans looked up at his brother and hugged him tight. "Oh Pap, you're such a sentimental bonehead…"

"I love you Sans." His sibling softly said.

"I love you too Papyrus. Which is why I made you a special gift."

He gasped. "For ME?!"

Sans rolled his eyes. "Come on Pap, there's no one else named Papyrus here. Unless…" he gasped jokingly. "I've been mistaken!"

"Sans!" He whined. "Give me my present!"

Frisk shook her head and dives under the tree. She takes out three purple and blue boxes. They all were no larger than a person's palm.

"Aww…Frisk! How thoughtful…" Toriel cooed as she sat on the floor beside the child as she gave her her gift.

The goat then opened the box and gasped. Inside was a bead bracelet that had her name on it. It was also decorated with blue and lavender charms that were shaped like hearts.

Toriel looks over at Frisk, who smiles at her and says three little words that made the queen burst into tears.

"I love you."

She squealed and hugged the human like she was a prize.

"Oh my child, I love this gift so much and I love you too!"

Sans and Papyrus opens their gifts from the child and saw that they were pretty much the same. The only differences were that their names were on it and the colors of the charms were different.

"Wow kid," the smaller skeleton marveled. "Great job!"

"Indeed!" his sibling agreed. "The great Papyrus loves his new piece of jewelry!"

Frisk giggled some more as she was wrapped in a group hug. After about a few seconds, Toriel got out of the embrace and went under the tree to pull out her gifts.

She gives each of them to the other three people there and smiled.

"Here you all go! I hope you like them!"

"Yippee! Me first!" Papyrus volunteered as he tips open the box to find a piece of white folded cloth waiting inside.

When he opened it up, he gasped dramatically as he slowly turned to Toriel.

"For ME?!"

The motherly goat smiled. "I saw how much you loved to cook every single day but I noticed that you never have anything to prevent sauce from covering your clothes. So some friends of Muffet made this apron and chef hat for you to wear. So that you look like a true Master Chef."

Papyrus smiled and quickly embraced the goat as red tears came out of his eyes. "I love it Toriel! Thank you!"

"Your welcome."

Frisk opened her present and she squealed as she pulled out an art kit. Her guardian grinned.

"I knew you would love it my child. I wanted you to express yourself at home just like you do at school. So, I got you this."

The child then hugged her and Toriel chuckled.

Sans was last to open his present and boy, how he wasn't disappointed.

"A joke book?!" he squealed as he turned to the goat.

"Oh no…" his brother sighed. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"Thank you so much Tori!" He shouted as he hugged his dear friend.

"You're welcome Sans."

"My gifts next~!" the other skeleton piped as he handed each of the people around him a box.

Everyone but Sans.

And to this, the smaller skeleton raised an eyebrow.

His gesture was uncalled for as Frisk and Toriel both opened their flat boxes to find a plaque. They both said:

To The Great Papyrus' Best Friend (enter name here), You're Number One!

From The Great Papyrus Himself!

Both females looked at one another's present before turning towards Papyrus. He was bouncing excitedly and smiling happily.

"Do you like it? It took me almost two months to finish, especially with dealing with the gold. That stuff is hot when it's a liquid."

"Thank you Papyrus! We love it!" Toriel smiled as Frisk nodded her head in agreement.

Papyrus then turned his direction to his brother. "As for you Sans, your gift is BEHIND the tree!"

And so, the taller skeleton pushed over the decoration and there stood the biggest bottle of ketchup Sans had ever seen.

He was slack jawed.

"I couldn't find a single bottle that was the size of the tree so I made one. That and I made my own ketchup." He smiled. "Do you like it?"

No reply.

"…Sans?"

No reply. Once again.

Papyrus was about to say something until he was shoved into a tight hug.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. THANK YOU!" the smaller skeleton squealed.

"You're welcome my dear brother."

They hugged for a little while longer until Sans broke the hug to give Frisk and Toriel their gifts.

The little girl opened her gift and saw a big red sled. She squealed and hugged the chubby skeleton. Sans ruffled her hair.

"No problem kiddo!"

Toriel then opened her gift and smiled brightly. It was a bright purple apron with white words written in cursive on it. It said:

World's Best Mother

"Oh my goodness! I love this Sans!" She hugged the piece of cloth for a few seconds before putting it aside to hug the skeleton who gave it to her. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome Tori!"

"What about me?" Papyrus said, whining a bit.

Sans beamed as he took out the wrapped suitcase and explained before his brother grabbed it. "I've been working on this since last night. Grillby gave me the idea and helped me out with it." His face turned bright blue as he twiddled his thumbs. "Sorry if it's not as good as your present for me…"

The tall skeleton opened his gift and was speechless as to what was inside.

The gift was inside a box with red velvet interior but that wasn't the thing on Papyrus' mind. Inside was a figurine of himself.

However, it wasn't just any old thing. It had him wearing golden armor and helmet, which didn't cover the toy's smiling face. The craftsmanship was perfect and was painted with absolute care.

Papyrus looked between the doll and his brother, lost for words.

"I knew you needed more action figures for your collection and I decided to make this for you." Sans stated. "The outfit that you're wearing would probably have been the armor you would've worn of you were in the guard. I know it ain't special-"

Sans' sentence was cut short when his brother hugged him. The smaller sibling smiled and gladly hugged back.

Frisk hopped a bit at the happy moment and joined the embrace. Toriel smiled and came in as well.

Sans smiled.

Now this would be a Christmas to remember.


End file.
